emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6391 (8th November 2012)
Plot Robbie turns up at Mulberry Cottage after spending the night away, and Megan breaks the news that Declan wants them out. Katie takes a cheque round to Megan from Declan, leaving Megan feeling drained. Katie tells Declan that Megan and Robbie are leaving and there is nothing to stand in their way anymore. She feels guilty, but believes her plan to get rid of them has worked. Over at the factory, Gennie sounds off to Nikhil about Katie and heads off on a mission to speak to her. Gennie tries to apologise but Katie insults her, suggesting that Gennie is jealous. Declan overhears as Gennie tells Katie some home truths, and Katie wonders why people can't just be happy for them, regardless of their money. Soon afterwards, Gennie resolves not to let Katie get away with lying to Declan about Robbie. She visits Megan and explains that Katie set Robbie up with the CCTV camera at the stables to make it look like he was coming onto her. A triumphant Megan goes to see Declan, adamant that she's going nowhere until Katie explains why she set up her son. Meanwhile, Rhona is annoyed at the vets as a bored Paddy attempts to reorganise her schedule, so she tells him to go and do something else. He goes to Marlon's to pick up his canoe, rejecting Marlon's offer to join him. Paddy walks back through the village, wrestling with the canoe and makes his way to the river, not noticing Sean watching him from the bushes. Sean is on the riverbank watching and videoing the action, amused to see Paddy become stuck in his canoe as he loses grip on the paddle. Elsewhere, Chas braces herself for a difficult conversation with Dan at the prison as he asks why she had to ruin his life, while Victoria and Kerry convince Amy to cover Victoria's shift so she can see Adam. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Home Farm - Kitchen, hallway and office *Tenant House - Exterior *Church Lane *River *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area Notes *The woman who arranges another vet appointment is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,950,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes